Wishes
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: cerita tentang adik kelas yang memperhatikan kakak kelasnya dari jauh. mereka tidak pernah bertemu, bertatapan maupun saling bicara, namun mereka selalu mendoakan satu sama lain.


Tidak pernah saling berbicara,

Tidak pernah saling sapa,

Tidak pernah pula saling bertatap mata.

Namun, diam-diam keduanya saling mendoakan.

* * *

**WISHES**

**An Eyeshield21 Fanfiction**

**By TimamiYIPPIE**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

'Hari ini ia akan bertanding ya? Ramalan hari ini bilang akan turun hujan… aku harap petandingannya tidak terganggu…'

Sambil menghela napas panjang, gadis itu menatap keluar jendela, ke arah lapangan _American Football_ yang dipenuhi para anggota Devil Bats yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan seusai sekolah hari ini.

Gadis itu berdoa dalam hati, agar orang yang ia sayangi mendapatkan kemenangan hari ini.

"Semoga kau menang hari ini, _senpai_." Bisiknya pelan.

* * *

"Mendung!" Ucap _linebacker_ yang sedang berlatih ini.

"Hey! Jangan melamun, idiot! Biar saja nanti hujan! Perang lumpur! Ya-Ha!" Ujar Hiruma bersemangat.

"Han!" Sang _linebacker _melnjawab singkat sambil meirik kaptennya dengan kesal. 'Bukan itu masalahnya…' Batinnya.

Ia menatap ke atas, ke arah gadis yang sudah lama ia perhatikan dari jauh. Gadis itu, yang dengan serius sedang menuliskan sesuatu, mungkin catatan pelajaran. Ujian sudah dekat, sudah tentu gadis itu akan berkonsentrasi penuh.

'Kuharap kau bawa payung hari ini. Sakit sebelum ujian berbahaya sekali.' Ucapnya dalam hati, sebelum meletakkan pikirannya kembali pada latihan yang sedang ia jalani.

* * *

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba. Gadis itu melangkah sedikit tergesa keluar kelas, menuju lapangan _American Football_.

'Pertandingannya hampir dimulai! Aku harus cepat!' Batinnya.

* * *

'Ia datang tidak ya? Huh, dia kan sedang sibuk untuk ujian… mungkin ia langsung pergi les.' Pikir sang linebacker. 'Jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak, memang dia siapa. Mungkin kenal muka saja tidak.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

'Oh tidak! Aku terlambat!' Gadis itu berjengit ketika ia melihat sekitar lapangan yang sudah sesak dipenuhi murid-murid yang ingin menonton.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Aduh les mulai satu jam lagi… bagaimana ini…" Ucapnya cemas.

Ia melihat ke arah papan nilai. Devil Bats kalah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. '_Senpai_, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang. Berjuanglah!' Pikirnya sambil dengan sedih meninggalkan sekolah.

* * *

"Sial! Kenapa kalah lagi!" Ucap si _linebacker_ kesal. Ia telah berjuang habis-habisan. Lutut dan sikunya lecet-lecet dan badannya membiru di beberapa bagian.

Ia terduduk di tengah lapangan, diguyur hujan, sedikit meratapi nasib. Lalu, tanpa sengaja, ia melihat gadis itu berjalan di depan lapangan. Sang linebacker menatap gadis itu heran. 'Sedang apa…' Pikirnya.

* * *

"Ah, mereka kalah…" ucap gadis itu pelan. "Sayang sekali." Ujarnya dengan sedih.

Ia menatap lapangan yg telah becek dengan sendu, dan ia melihat _senpai_-nya terduduk lesu di tengah lapangan.

'Senpai?' Batinnya terkejut.

Seketika, ia merasa panik. Telah lama ia membayangakan bagaimana pertemuan meraka akan terjadi. Dan ia sangat yakin bahwa sekarang adalah kesempatan yang ia nantikan. Namun, apakah ini saat yang tepat?

Gadis itu membulatkan tekadnyya, dengan gugup ia melangkah ke tengah lapangan untuk menyapa _senpai_ yang selalu ia perhatikan dari jauh itu.

* * *

"Ah!" Si linebacker terkejut melihat gadis itu melangkah ke arahnya. Salah tingkah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk diam menanti sampai gadis itu cukup dekat untuk menyapanya, ya, menyapa untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ha…halo senpai. Namaku…" Gadis itu memulai percakapan.

"Hana!"

"Eh? Iya aku Hana… _senpai _tahu?"

Si _linebacker_ mengagguk. "Payung! Bagus!" Ujarnya lagi.

"Eh, iya? Iya…" Hana menjawab dengan kikuk.

"A..aku, namaku…"

"Komusubi_ senpai_. Aku juga tahu." Ucap Hana sembari meletakkan payungnya di atas kepala Komusubi.

"Ah! Payungnya!"

Hana menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Komusubi menatap Hana dengan kagum. Ia berdiri dengan gesit, merebut payung dari tangan Hana dan memayungi gadis itu. "Hujan!" Katanya tegas.

Terkejut dan tersentuh, Hana tertawa kecil. "_Arigatou, senpai_." Ucapnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Komusubi.

Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, merasa hangat meski tanpa kata-kata. Dan dalam hati, keduanya berharap agar pertemuan ini bukanlah yang terakhir.

* * *

**A/N:** So, ceritanya, Hana emang udah kagum sama komusubi. oke? hehe. hope you enjoyed reading this. it's very simple, i know. but i think it's sweet. jarang kan yang bikin komusubi? (jarang ga ya? tauk deh..) well, anyway, RnR!

**p.s.:** itu kata2 sebelum judul, ada di satu buku yang gatau judulnya apa. ga persis sih, soalnya juga saya udah lupa kalimat persisnya gimana.. well, i just wanna give the credit to the one making that. those are very sweet simple words. :)


End file.
